Demigods among mortals
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: To think that Uranus was that the first God to bless an adventurer only in this age. Watch as Bell Cranel with his newfound powers and new weapons as he forged his own legend as a member of the first generation of blessed adventurers.
1. The Titan

The Titan

Bell stared at the golden figure as it appeared infront of him and Gros. He thought that it was just a God who decided to use his divine power. But something tells him that this was no God.

The mysterious being moved torwards infront of the Xeno in the speed of light. He backhanded Gros knocking him back through several buildings. Bell watched in fear at the scene and gripped his knives as he turned to him.

He wore golden armor from head-to-toe, his eyes are gold like a miniature sun, strapped on his waist is a hand and a half sword and he also wears a golden cape.

"Who are you?" He was starting shake but manage to stand his ground.

"You do not know who I am or what I am?" He spoke. "Have you ever asked the Gods who existed before them?"

He could that tell he held a grudge against them. But he started to remember something from one of the stories his grandfather told him. The thought widdened his eyes, he realized what he is facing right now and began to take a few steps.

"You're Hyperion," Bell said. "The Titan of the East."

"Impressive human," Hyperion congratulated as he clapped slowy. "That makes me want to spare your life. Although same can not be said for your friends."

"Leave them alone! or I will strike you down!" Bell threatened.

"With those knives?" He mocked and draw out his golded sword. "You're really are a fool. You need more than just those in a real fight."

He bravenly and yet stupidly charge at Hyperion. As he delivered a barrage of attacks at Hyperion. The titan easily blocked all of his attacks. He grabbed Bell by the arm and lifted him up and slamming him to the ground.

With so much force, his entire armor was shattered as he rolled on the pavement. He stood on one knee breathing heavily and looked at his opponent who was approaching him slowly.

He stood up but his entire body was begging him to stop fighting as it was aching from the beating. But he refused to surrender as he was ready to fend himself from the titan of the east.

Hyperion used his light speed one more as he appereared infront of him and swung his sword to Bell's head. He was lucky enough to dodge the attack leaving a scar acoss his left cheek. He brought his red dagger above his head as Hyperion delivered a vertical swing.

 ** _Chringgg!_**

The golden sword broke the dagger on impact. Bell instinctively brought the Hestia knife and dropped the broken dagger and gripped his attacking arm. Unlike the red knife Welf forged, the black knife was still intact. Bell could hear cracks under his feet as he was trying his best to push back Hyperion.

"A Well made knife," Hyperion commented on his knife as they crossed blades. "I haven't fought a warrior whose weapons can withstand mine in the Bronze-age. But you still need more than that."

Hyperion pushed back him and kicked sending him through mutiple houses. All the air inside Bell went out of him as he was went through the houses and finally crashed somewhere in Deadalus street. He groaned as he got up from the derbis and heard a familiar voice.

"Bell!"

He frozed and turned to see Hestia and his partymated running torwards him.

A staggering Bell shouted. "NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOS-"

 ** _PWASH!_**

Bell was cut off by Hyperion who appeared in a golden flash. They stopped in their tracks as he amusingly looked at Hestia with his eyes becoming brighter. The Goddess recognized that golden titan

"Hestia," Hyperion spreaded his arms. "It's been eons since we meet."

"Hyperion." Hestia growled and balled her fist knowing that he was responsible for her captain's suffering.

Haruhime was the first to ask her Patron. "You know each other?"

"We go way back since the battle between us and them."

"who's _them_?" Lili asked.

"Well now that you and the rest of your children are here," Hyperion brandished his sword. "This just make my job much more easier."

While the Titan was focusing his attention on the Loli Goddess. Bell charged his spell with his Argonaut skill and casted it on Hyprion.

"FIREBOLT!" Bell roared.

A blast of white energy slammed against the Titan with no damage to his armor and pushing him back.

"Still got some fight left in you?" Hyperion said. "Well let's see if you can fight this?"

He casted a blast of his own. Colliding with Bell's and pushing it at the center. As the two attacks clashed it emitted a bright light making the Hestia Familia shielding their eyes and this caught the attention of nearby people in the street.

With every second the Titan's golded attack was starting to push back the Human's as he was running out of mana.

"Bell!" Hestia shouted while restrianed by her other children for her own safety.

As the blast became nearer to Bell. He started to see images of his grandfather who was giving him a solemn look. Everyone but Bell was unaware of him who was beginning to surge a little amount of white electricity and to the horror of the familia the blast finally slammed into its target exploding him with a burst of light. Bell was slammed into the house behind him yet again and the structure fell down upon him.

Hyperion stared at where Bell once stood waiting for him rise up and turned to the Party while Hestia knelt down and tears coming out of her eyes and her children looked at what to their captain with the mixture of fear and despair.

"Now where were we?"

The sky begin to crack. This brought confusion to everyone in the city. As they looked up seeing that their is no rain falling down. But what they did see is a gaint thunder cloud rumbling above the location of Hyperion and the Hesita Familia.

They looked at the Titan who was also looked confused. They all looked up to the black cloud as it was emitting white tendrils of lightning and then cloud unleashed the biggest lightning they have ever seen.

Everyone in the Citizens, adventurers, tamers, and Gods could see the lightning striking down somewhere in Deadalus Street and an explosion took place where the lightning hit.

Hestia and her children were scattered from the shockwave. As for Hyperion he was unaffected by the blast and brushed the dust off of his armor.

"Is everyone alright?" Mikoto coughed and helped Haruhime

"Ok what is happening?" Welf said staring at the cloud above them.

"I don't know?" Hestia replied

"Guys look!" Lili pointed at the person who was surging with white lightning.

They all looked to where the supporter was pointing and gasped recognizing the Human.

"B-Bell?" Hestia looked at her child who was standing at the center of what is left of the building as his eyes are closed, his shirt badly torn, his falna starts to glow white and his body was coursing with electricity.

"And here I thought your kind was suppose to be extinct...Demigod." Hyperion spoke.

Bell opened his eyes and instead of showing his red pupils. They were now glowing white.

 ** _(Well that's finished and also I am starting to come up with new ideas for my stories that might be coming soon.)_**

 ** _The Golden Princess and her Silver Knight- What if Aiz was an actual princess and Bell was her knight. What if they were childhood friends who fell in love with each other. What if they came to Orario hoping to forget the tragedy of their kingdom._**

 ** _The Paragons of Beacon (RWBY)-In a world where huntsmen and huntresses can control their aura gained their semblance. But they too gain the power of aura but instead of having a semblance. They have the power of a spirit animal and they call themselves the Paragons._**

 ** _Izuku Thorson Midoriya (My hero academia)- As a boy Izuku dreamed being a hero. It was cool he has enhanced basic abilities. It was strange that the boy that the doctors said that he was quirkless. But he did not expect that he would be the son of the God of Thunder._**


	2. The Rising Storm

The Rising Storm

All except Hyperion stared in disbelief and were shocked at what the Titan called him a "Demigod". Bell charged at Hyperion with as fast as his element leaving a trail of electricity behind him and attacked him with his knife. He blocked his attack and crossed their blades against each other.

 ** _FLASH!_**

All of a sudden Bell dissappeared in flash of lightning. Hestia and her children were shocked even Hyperion who was wondering where he went. He reappeared behind him and the Titan instinctively swung his sword from behind and Bell teleported again to avoid the blade.

 ** _FLASH! SHINK!_**

"Arrgghhhh!" The Titan felt something sink into his left knee. He looked below only to see Bell stabbed him and yanked his knife out of his limb and teleported away from Hyperion. A golden light came out of the wound instead of blood.

An annoyed Hyperion shook his hand and a yellow laser came out. The Demigod summoned an electromagnetic sphere like shield surrounding him entirely. The shield blocked the blast and it's power began to increase and the begins shield to shrink forcing Bell to go down on one knee.

"We need to help him!" Hestia shouted.

"How?!" Lili said.

Mikoto begins chanting her spell Futsunomitama. "I respectfully speak to you, my War God that can break through any thing, lead me from the precious heaven. Give my petty body divine power of your grand body. Rescue them light of purification, sword of crushing evil. Sweep sword of suppression, sacred sword of conquest. It arrives here now by my order. Descend from heaven, rule the earth!"

Hyperion was suddenly interrupted by Mikoto's spell as he was being pushed to the ground. He looked to see who was casting the spell and He saw Mikoto who was starting to bleed.

"Big mistake mortal." He snarled and started to get back up. "When I'm through with hi-."

 ** _CRACK! FLASH!_**

The thunder cloud rumbled beneath them and began to flash with lightning. Bell raised his hand up in the air and then he has struck by another blast of raw lightning. The Hestia Familia watched in awe at their captian as the lightning struck his hand and instead of harming him, it charged him up as eyes grew brighter.

Hyperion was starting to get back up. Mikoto stopped her spell and Bell charged at Hyperion with his electrified knife. Hyperion stood on knee and manage to block his devastating attack but he was pushed back as his feet grinded on the ground.

"If you can hear me Demigod,"Said Hyperion. "I will consider this a draw for now...We fight again soon."

In a blink of an eye Hyperion Dissappear in a golden light. Bell ragained his footing and looked around to see where Hyperion went.

He looked at his Party with his glowing eyes and they seem to show a little bit of fear. Bell's glowing eyes died out and surge of electricity was dispelled. He fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Bell!" Hestia Rushed over to her child along with her familia.

"What do we do?" Welf checked his pulse, thankfully Bell is still alive.

"I don't know." Lili held his hand.

"Goddess who and what is he?" Haruhime asked.

Hestia stayed silent looking at the Captain of her familia and she finally spoke. "That was Hyperion Titan of the East."

"A titan?" Mikoto said.

"Another race of Gods." She replied.

This shocked the members of Hestia familia.

"But if what you say is true." Lili asked. "How come we have never heard of them before?"

"In this era yes and your ancestors from another era did."

She continued. "During the golden age the Titans created us. At first they loved us. That is until we learned our divine power. They grew jealous and abuse banished from heaven. We were feeling lonely on earth so we learned how to create life and the birth of your ancestors was the start of the silver age."

"And Hyperion and his brethren didn't seem to be happy about that either right?" Welf presumed.

She nodded at her blacksmith and began. "A war began we call it the "Ragnarök War" your ancestors helped us which gave us the advantage and we've won and claimed the thrones in heaven ending the silver age. In the Bronze age even though we have claimed our rightful place in heaven. A few of us visited and when a mortal and a God form an unbreakble bond. That mortal becomes a Demigod and turning the Bronze age a time were legends were born. They were the first generation of blessed individuals"

This brought astonishement to the to the party and glanced at an unconsious Bell Cranel.

"Wait you mean the stories we heard were actual Demigods... like Bell." Haruhime said.

"But who were the Gods that formed bonds with mortals in that time?" Welf asked.

Hestia placed her index finger on her chin. "All I remember was Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Ares, Helios, and Hephaestus but all them except Zeus didn't have much in making ones."

"Hephaestus?" Welf was suprise when she mention the Divine Smith. "She turned mortals into demigods too? Does she even remember how?"

"The Bronze age has passed for many years." Hestia looked at Bell's scar who was sleeping peacefully. "I have no doubt about she even remembers and not many of us had the same interest and we never even bothered what was going on in their lives. But for all we know history repeated itself once again."

"Let me guess a second Ragnarök war began and the Demigods fought the Titans and they won." Lili said.

"Yes the majority of Demigods were dead by the war and for some reason Zeus was depressed and never peeked at us bathing for weeks. Me and the goddesses were glad about that and one of us heard him mention that most of his God-children died in the war against the Titans and he was remorseful for not helping them very much and he was also proud for their bravery."

"Have you ever feel sorry for him?" Mikoto asked her.

"Zeus may have been an absolute pervert." Hestia admitted. "But he has his fondness over a mortal's bravery and determination and that makes him the first to make a Demigod in that era. So yes I do feel sorry for him."

"But how did he help?"

"The Titans were replenishing their strength right under our nose and Zeus warned them about the coming storm." Hestia said.

It's true that Zeus has a reputation for being pervert. But he led a powerful Familia until it was wiped our by the one eyed black dragon. But hearing this, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the God.

"Ok so you said that a mortal becomes a Demigod by forming an unbreakable bond with a God right?" Mikoto asked earning a nod from the Goddess. "So the real question is who was the God that formed a bond with Bell?"

"Maybe I should check his falna." Hestia answered.

"His falna?" Haruhime questioned.

Hesti turned him over his belly. His falna changed the black hearth symbol change into a sky blue colored eagle holding a pair of lightning bolts. She began checking his status.

"Wow."

"What does it say?" The renald asked.

"Bell is now powerful as a first-class adventurer." Hestia said earning gasps from her children. "It also says that his affiliation is our familia and his affinity is lightning which kinda obvious and the God is...oh."

"What is it?"

A deadpanned Hestia turned to her children. "It's Zeus."


	3. The Reunion

Reunion

Bell woke up and only to find himself in an unfamiliar location. He was on the highest mountain so high that it could reach the sky. He looked around to seee if any of his friends were here but no luck finding them.

He thought. "Where am I?"

He heard a voice that he would never thought of hearing ever again. "Look at you all grown up I see."

He widdened his eyes and whipped his head around to see his grandfather. He stood there speechless, the last he heard from his grandfather was from Hermes.

"Grandfather? how are you here?" He managed.

He smiled and spoke. "That is the same question given to me by your God-siblings and my real name is Zeus."

"Zeus?" Bell was shocked and confused. "God-siblings?"

"Your a Demigod Bell." Zeus said. "The first to be blessed by us, the Gods during the Bronze-age."

His mind was blown away as the wind hit his skin. Then it hit him, his God-siblings were the late heroes in the Bronze age. he started to remember his fight with Hyperion. He also remembered about his newfound power. With so many question coming in his head his thoughts were snapped by his grandfather.

"I know that you have some questions." Zeus said. "But sadly, I can't answer all of them. But I can answer you this Hyperion will coming for you and your friends. You need to be ready what comes next."

"But even with my newfound powers." Bell spoke. "I am not as strong as my God-siblings."

"No, your not." Zeus agreed. "Your stronger Bell. Throughout the years in the Bronze age I have seen heroes facing almost impossible odds and overcome them Demigod or not. They never lost hope and you Bell your journey has just begun."

He feels encouraged by his adopted grandfather's words. "Your right. Maybe I can still become stronger. But I am only one Demigod."

"Your not the only one Bell." Zeus smiled and started to fade. "Even though we are in different places. I will always be with you."

Bell smiled looking at his grandfather in tears. "Thank you."

As his grandfather nodded and faded away. Bell's surrondings became bright and the last he could ever feel was the wind hitting him gently.


	4. Not a story update

stories coming soon

The Rabbit Berserker-Bell Cranel the last member of a Berserker Clan now seeks to be an adventurer of Orario thanks to the stories told by his adopted grandfather. Armed with the family heirloom the Frosbite sword and the Berserker's rage. He will become one of the strongest.

Deltails:

Nordheim-Also known as "The Land of Berserkers". It is to the north of Orario and their millitary power can rival the Rakia, Telskyura and Orario. It is unknown if any Gods have settled there and it is also home to the gaints who are as tall as trees and there have been reports about them roaming around the country.

Frosbite sword (Inspired by Kratos' Leviathan Axe)- A two handed longsword forged by a the founder of House Cranel with several runes inscribed on the blade that grants it different powers, among them the use of ice and it can be thrown and called back.

Released in December

Izuku Thorson Midoriya- As a boy Izuku dreamed being a hero. It was cool he has enhanced basic abilities. It was strange that the doctors said that he was quirkless. But he did not expect that he would be the son of the God of Thunder.

Details:

Storm edge- Forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir. This Asgardian longsword was similar to Mjonir and it was a gift for Izuku from his father thor

Released in January


	5. Leaving the city but not the familia

Bell woke up from his dream and this time he was on his bed and bandaged up. He looked around and took off his blanket getting out of his bed. Remembering his previous fight he looked at his hand sparking with electricity.

"My journey has just begun." He reapted.

"Bell."

He looked to see his partymates and the next thing he saw was Hestia throwing herself to him. Both of them almost knocked off the bed. But he was relieved that Hestia was safe.

"Bell you're ok." She said crying and still clinging onto him.

"Yeah, I am." he agreed.

She wiped and asked. "Sniff... Bell did you remember anything?"

"I remember some," Bell admitted. "I fought the Titan Hyperion and then I heard thunder rumbled above us."

"Do you feel any different?" She asked.

"No," Bell answered. "But, I can do this."

He raised his hand a spark of electricity formed between his index finger and thumb. Everyone was surprised that her child can control her powers at ease. But knowing that if word spread out about this. It would be a disaster.

"You sure?" Lili said. "You don't feel any... godliness?"

"I'm fine Lili."

"Bell there is something you need to know." Hestia said.

"Hyperion?" Bell's knuckles turned white.

"No," She showed him a paper that shows his new looking falna. "Your falna is changed."

"What?" He checked it and all of his skills and magic were gone Argonuat and firebolt.

"Your transformation must have replaced your skills, magic, and level with your affininty lightning and your affliation to our familia." Haruhime said.

Bell was shocked about this. Not only he is as powerful as a first class adventure. He finally caught with Aiz. But, this kinda seems unfair to other adventurers including his partymates.

Bell began. "This seems... unfair."

"Unfair?" Lili repeated.

"I just turned into a demigod Lili," Bell said. "You guys can't gain some expirience because of me."

"Bell we're not jealous of you." Welf said.

"Yeah, not after what happened to you." Hestia agreed

"But, what about the others?" The demigod asked. "How will they feel?"

"Time will tell I guess," Hestia said. "Besides there are other things we should worry about."

They all looked at her knowing what she meant. Hyperion might not be the only Titan plotting against the Gods. Bell knew that he should learn more about his powers and he is not the only one. So he came up with an idea.

"She's right," He admitted. "Hyperion might be out of practice in our fight. He's probably rehoning his skills right now so I'm... leaving the city but not the familia.

"What?" All but Hestia said in unison.

"B-But you'll be back right?" Lili shakingly asked.

He nodded at the pallum. All of them knew what he meant. Leaving the city to learn to control about his powers without being seen. People could tell about the difference between a mage and a demigod.

A few minutes later

"Are you sure about this?" Hestia said with concern.

Bell was in his casual clothes carrying his bag and knife.

"I'm taking the risk into causing you guys more trouble." Bell replied.

They turned to the rest of the familia wo are waiting to say good bye. He embraced each of them and bid farewell.

"Take care Bell."

"You better not get yourself killed."

"Please be careful."

"We'll miss you."

And with that, he started through the city until reached the exit. While he was walking he heard a familia voice calling out his name.

"Bell."

He turned to see Ais and as she saw his scar and bag. She figured out what was his plan.

"You're leaving?" She began with a sad tone.

"But not the familia." He replied.

She met his eyes and looked at his scar which almost ruined his rabbit like looks. During incident, she was one of the people who cut of ties with him. But she began to regret it because she believed that she was responsible for him for getting that scar and almost beaten to death.

"So are you coming back?" She asked.

He smiled softy and nod. Ais shook her head and he saw a tear pouring down to her cheek.

"Is there someting..."

He knew that she'd blamed herself if he gets killed by a Titan even though that she wasn't aware of Hyperion. He held on to her hand.

"It's not your fault," He comforted her.

"But you almost died." She said shook her.

"I made my choice," He countered. "It's our decisions that makes us who we are so I'm sure you had a tough one."

"Your right." She felt that weight was lifted up from her shoulder and squeezed his hand gently.

"You know," He said. "From the moment we met when you saved me from that Minotaur. I sorta fell in love with you and it was really embarrassing from the whoule "running away from you." But, as a rookie I knew I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded and saw her light blush. She approached him and their lips met. Bell was rather suprise by her action and her lips are soft. This also gained the attention of other people who are shocked, jealous, and frustrated.

She ended the kiss and began. "Well, for someone like you. It's not difficult decision that I should love you."

He blushed and said. "Thank you."

"No Bell," She replied. "Thank you."

He hugged her and she hugged. As the two departed and saying goodbye. She finally understood on what she is feeling about him. It may have been the same feeling between her parents.

"Bell." She called out.

"Yes?" He stopped.

"When you return," She said. "Perhaps we could go on...a date?"

"I would love to," Bell replied. "I promise."


	6. not a chapter

I made a new story called Bell Varian Wrynn so it's basically a crossover between danmachi and world of Warcraft.

Let me now in the reviews if you like the story.


End file.
